triforcemuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Field - Night Flight
Characters involved: '' * ''Ganondorf * Itami * Lude * Syndney * Rauru * Shura * Netri * Tika * Kentas * Tara * Vyl HYRULE CASTLE HYRULE CASTLE TOWN HYRULE FIELD KAKARIKO VILLAGE #hyrule_castle_town Ganondorf PM It starts with one. One top line gerudo trained and honed with skills that enable her to excel in the darkness. She comes out of the portal near the Temple of time, glancing about with keen eyes to ensure everything is clear. Finding out that the place is still abandoned, with malice still bubbling and gurgling away, she takes her position. Then there is another gerudo that emerges. Followed by another. In only seconds there is a dozen. Then another dozen... Then more... and more...! In only a minute the entire troupe measuring to be one hundred in number is through, along with Ganondorf himself. He is the last to emerge, that smirk still on his face. He did enjoy it when a plan came together. "You all know what you need to do." He booms lowly. "Now _scatter_." Ganondorf PM Dragmire watches as his gathering of gerudo leap into the air at blistering speeds when he commands them, heading off to the pre-determined location. It leaves only Ganondorf himself. The King Of Evil rounds on the portal that just re-gained him access to Hyrule. His eyes narrow at the thing. "And now, hero..." He mutters. "...find out what it is like to be stuck in the wretched country of Termina...!" Throwing forth both of his hands, Ganondorf grunts and snorts with effort as he exerts his considerable magical power upon the gateway to the other dimension. "...hnnnnnngh!" He groans, yellow eyes widening with effort as he witnesses the portal whine and shiver. Slowly but surely, it shrinks. It contorts and begins to collapse upon itself - soon shrinking to be nothing more than a tennis ball in size. Upon reaching this state, Dragmire gasps loudly and heaves with effort. Shrinking alien (as in, portals that do not belong to him) gateways was no joke. Though he had been unable to seal the thing completely, he had ensured that nothing bigger than a rat could get through in its current state. Which would have to do. Still breathing heavily, Ganondorf begins to survey the damage done in Hyrule Castle Town. The malice is examined carefully - the prideful grin on his face unable to be hidden. It turns into a low chuckle, before he throws his head back to laugh manically. "HA HA HA HA!" Yeah. You all know the one. Ganondorf PM Stepping into the middle of Castle Town, Ganon takes a big breath to settle himself. Then, through an extended hand, he summons his black steed. The horse literally steps out of the ground through a crevice formed by the King of Evil. Out of the gates of Hell, as it were. While once was natural and living, his steed has long shed its mortal status. Its eyes glow aflame with red and orange hues. The thing appears near permanently in a grumpy mood, with only Ganondorf mounting it likely calming it down. It trots back and forth with impatience - ready to use its great strength and speed to serve. "HYA!" Dragmire cries, kicking his heels into the side of the beast to drive it forward. With the thundering of hooves he is carried out from Castle Town and into Hyrule Field proper. "HA HA HA!" He cries again, the smells of Hyrule washing over him and filling him with nostalgia. It was almost like going back to an old family home. Yes. _This_ is where he belonged. As he clears the drawbridge, the King raises his right fist into the air. A splurge of light erupts his hand and shoots into the sky. The purplish dark magical energy streams into the heavens - so strong and bright that those in Kakariko, Darth Mountain and Lake Hylia could all likely see it. It's an unnatural light. One of eerie foreboding. As it breaks into the clouds, something highly irregular occurs. The early morning sunshine suddenly starts to... well, darken. The blue skies turn into twilight, before... well - it simply becomes night again! The sun appears to transform into the moon, as Ganondorf casts eternal night onto the Kingdom of Hyrule. All the while cackling upon his demonic gerudo steed, thundering into the fields. Ganondorf PM With a swift dismount of his steed, Ganondorf lands upon the mess of Hyrule Castle Town with a heavy thump. Standing up straight, he casts a harrowing gaze about the scene. In the darkness, the only life that remained at the moment were the crows and vultures. The former caw against the heavy clouds that pollute the sky, while vultures pluck away at the corpses that have been eroded by the malice before it was frozen. With a long stride that causes his cloak to billow mildly, he steps among the bodies and magic, his attention being drawn to the ice that had long ago put a stop to his assault. Especially before it had reached Hyrule Castle. "The _barmaid_." He grunts in annoyance, jaw clenching tightly as the realisation comes upon him. Truly, she had started to become as much as a thorn in his side as the Hero of Time. With a heaving breath taken he approaches the wall of ice that Irina had created to stop his invasion of darkness. "Pity," He remarks. "...Such a talent with magic. But on the wrong side." Lifting up his heavy gauntlet, Ganondorf opens his palm so that it faces the ice. And then, with a swift horizontal motion he swings his arms as if to rip something away. Sure enough, the ice formation shatters as if it had exploded. Irina's magic was strong - of that there was little doubt. But when compared to Ganondorf's own it was paltry. Curiously there is a moment then where he stands still. For nearly a minute he remains fixed in that position like a statue. Then, as if there was no pause, there is movement again. Already the malice was in motion again - the ice that had once contained it now vaporised into oblivion. Just like before it slowly started to ooze forward - unrelenting in its slow assault of the castle. It's at this moment when Ganondorf is joined by company. Marching across the bridge of Castle Town is a horde of various evil creatures that carry out his bidding. Moblins, stalfos, wolfos and more! As they round the corner to head for the Castle, Dragmire lifts his arms up to signal some sort of triumph. "Invade. Destroy. Leave _none_ alive." He orders darkly, as the horde of evil creatures break from their marching formation and charge in wildly to the castle occupied traditionally by the royal family. Some are dumb enough to get caught by the malice that they're invading with - stepping in the vile goop and then perishing like the Hylians before them. Most are smart enough to avoid it though. Ganondorf himself turns back to his demonic stead, mounting the creature and kicking the beast into a slow trot. With dramatic fashion he brings up the rear of the evil forces, that dark smile ever-present on his face. "Kukukuku." Soon this castle would be his. #hyrule_castle Ganondorf AM "CUT THEM DOWN!" Ganondorf bellows, kicking at the side of his stead as he gallops into the castle grounds. The guards that have remained are faced with an onslaught of creatures and monsters from the darkest corners of Hyrule; not to mention Dragmire himself. The King of Evil erupts into maniacal laughter as he swings his sword down upon the helpless royal guards - cutting through their armour and sending their blood onto the pristine brick walls. The royal soldiers that are missed by this offensive are rounded upon by the various monsters by Ganondorf's side. As he ordered, they are trying to leave none alive. The sounds of the battle are as bloody as they are brutal. Monsters screaming in pain as they are skewered by royal guards. And guards grunting and gurgling in death as they are run through with rusty swords or bashed in with clubs. Then of course, there is the malice that slowly rolls about behind. The black goop swallows anyone, friend or foe unlucky enough to be caught in it for too long. Naturally, given the intelligence of these dark creatures and their ability (or perhaps lack thereof), there are groups of royal guards and related forces beyond that that are able to flee. Perhaps unaware of this fact, Ganondorf chortles in laughter as he plunges deeper into the castle. "KAKAKA!" Dragmire's laugh echoes amid the halls and Hyrule Castle. Perhaps even beyond... * Live scene on 4/24/18 started here * #hyrule_castle_town Itami PM Itami entered the town, the air thick with the presence of darkness. She didn't see any living bodies, but there were some fresh corpses of various monsters. Moblins, bokoblins, lizalfos, some had succumbed to the living essence of malice here. She took to her broom and hovered in the air, minding the ground below that stared back at her. Yellow, tainted eyes rose up from the pitch, making her wonder if it truly was living? It seemed to have the capacity to observe and respond to its surroundings. Webbing stretched out from the eyes, covering up shops and some paths, but the way to hers was still clear. She had to wonder if that was a boon or not? Pressing onward, she made her way to the back alley to find her shop and the malice taking up residence around the windows. The door was free, but some of the essence had gathered at the foot of it, making it hard to shove open. "The place is as I left it. For now..." She muttered to herself. All this hard work would soon be lost, but the valuables were in the safe. Once she had those, she'd have everything she needed. Torgem PM Footsteps echo from the corridors and pathways that lead to Hyrule Castle. Not just a pair of footsteps, but dozens of them! And with them, the sounds of panic and chaos. Terrified screams, along with shouting and directing. "FLEE TO KAKARIKO!" One bellows, perhaps a more senior Knight. "We must cross the fields to safety! We cannot allow ourselves to all perish!" They stream into Castle Town proper, oblivious of Itami and her arrival. A horde of broken men, both mentally and physically, stumble and limp through the square. There aren't a heap of them here - most of the troops having lost their lives fighting bravely for their country. But those that do remain possess a steely resolve as they pass trough the town, over the drawbridge and into the fields proper. #hyrule_field Torgem PM The thundering of footsteps rumbles along the drawbridge of Castle Town as a group of wounded Hylian royal guards pass over it. The Captain in command blows upon a horn that hangs by his side. Its deep sound echoes into the sky as he hopes to call for aid from the Village in which they seek sanctuary. With a grimace they look in to the darkness, into the rough direction of where they believe they need to go. But the darkness was immense. So dreary was it that Kakariko was completely gone - where upon its shape can normally at least be seen. "Harden up!" The Captain cries. "Eyes forward and press forward." Unfortunately for the guards, Kakariko aren't the only ones that heard that horn. In the darkness, just out of vision, eyes glower at the wounded men from all sides. #kakariko Spoof PM The faint sound of a horn can be heard drifting through the air, causing many to look up in stunned curiosity. The locals, and those that had fled Hyrule Castle Town, had no doubting what it was. It was the horn of royal guard. They had called for aid. #hyrule_castle_town Itami PM Itami, while gathering her belongings, managed to catch the shout fromx afar. It was distorted somewhat by the malice seemingly swallowing some of it, but the emotion behind it was clear. Further, those were living people. She hurried herself, opening the safe and grabbing what few valuables she had. Her rupees, a few expensive materials and most importantly, her self made catalogue of materials that she studied herself extensively. That was her prize and her work. Even if she knew everything in the book, at some point, she intended to have the contents recorded again and made available to others. With it all tucked away from a curtain she ripped down to pack it all in, she sent her belongings away in a flash, sending them off to safety. Came at some cost to her. The weight of dark magic in the air was a lot to work through. Still, her goods were safe. Now, all she had to do was escape. Hopping over the malice, she left her shop and took to her broom to float around and make her way back to the main area so she could leave with the rest of the soldiers. #kakariko Lude PM "The royal guard?! Damn! My armor! Tika watch over Netri! I am needed." Lude rushes for his shield, longswords and his horse strife. #hyrule_castle_town Sydney PM hopping from rooftop to rooftop Sydney made his way through the town under orders from his brother to retrieve some of the town's malice. It would become useful in the near future. He ignored the escaping guards and hid himself from the flying gerudo woman. They were of no concern to him they would meet their end soon enough. #hyrule_field Itami PM Itami flew out of Castle Town, attempting to steady her broom now that the influence and weight of the darkness was minimized. Upon landing, she kept her broom in hand and approached the ranks of the soldiers. "I can guide you to Kakariko, but we have to be quick!" She saw those eyes in the darkness. Rauru PM The King of Evil may have drawn the Triforce of Power to himself over the Triforce of Wisdom, but clearly he is no fool. Though he possesses the strength to crush any who face him directly without the Goddesses' blessing, he has chosen to first attack the spirits of the land's inhabitants. Light is something people take for granted most of the time, maybe even resenting the sun occasionally as it burns overhead while they toil away. But now that daily gift has been stolen, and the longer the people go without it, the more despair will creep into their hearts. That's why Rauru has been busy since the sky turned dark. He may not have a tenth of the power Ganondorf wields, but is he not the Sage of Light? As the royal guard thunders out of the gates, Rauru materializes on the parapet of Castle Town's outer wall. Pouring out the magic he has mustered, Rauru creates a gigantic ball of light and levitates it into the sky. It's no actual sun of course, but it will grant vision to men across the breadth of the land. #kakariko Shura PM Shuras eyes widen hearing the horn in the distance a sound for one of two things battle or a call for help. On that note shura was dashing tward the sound of the horn makeing as much haste as he can hopefully he could get a sword better then his masumane it was his last resort he had hoped he could gather a sword there. Spoof PM A group of men and women similarly leap to their feet upon hearing the sounds of the horn. Like Lude that ready their equipment quickly, securing all they can as quickly as they can. "They won't take us all out!" One angrily yells out, perhaps having been scorned in the original take-over. Regardless, a small group of brave combatants burst out of the gates of Kakariko, heading into the darkness and towards the sounds of the horn. "For Hyrule!" #hyrule_field Lude PM Following the sound of the horn Lude, atop strife barreled through the field, sword drawn. He did not have his armor, he would have to be extra cautious. But the thought of being reunited with his comrades made him throw his caution to the wind as he sped along the field toward castle town. Lude was too preoccupied with the horn to notice the eyes staring at him Lude could see the light ahead. As well as a small squad of men and Itami. He sped toward the light. Strife grunting hard. Spoof PM The guards look at Itami with some skepticism. A woman landing on a broom isn't really a common occurrence, even knowing that this world was a place of magic. But they weren't really in a position to argue, were they? It's with a gruff nod that the Captain gives the order, blowing his horn again as they fall into line behind Itami. "If you know the way, lead us. We can not be sure that we are going in the right direction given our fatigue." #kakariko Netri PM The sound of the horn and seeing everyone painc was so exciting! She thought as she stood as the front porch and looked at the village. She tried to sneak off toward the stables to get Ponyo and help. Tika PM "And just where do you think you're going missy?" She picked the child up and walked back inside with her. #hyrule_field Shura PM Shura running as fast as his body can take him fallowed the direction of the horn being the only clue as to were whatever was going on the only clue about anything to shura was for hyrule that the gaurdsmen yelled out in town ether way this was going to be exciteing. Though a short while later he spot seeing the ball of light in the distance and roughly the same direction of the horn he made sure to follow it thats were they all were heading (edited) #kakariko Netri PM "Awww." :( *poutyface* #hyrule_field Monsters PM Following the powerful display of magic from the Sage of Light himself, the miniature sun that he creates provides enough brightness to make all the creatures of darkness hiss and whine. Yep - now they were on display. Stalfos, wolfos, lizalfos (generally any thing ending with 'os'), moblins and bokoblins. Having grown used to the permanent cover of night, they were stunned and blinded by the sudden brightness. Drawing their weapons, they charge in to the guards! "KILL! SLAUGHTER!" Guards PM The wounded men also find themselves squinting at the sudden ball of light that appears in the sky. "W... what sorcery is this?!" Already their moods are lifted - spirits soaring as they are able to see their surroundings. "The night is gone!" One yells in hysterical fashion, though the joy is cut short by one noticing the horde of angry beasties on their way. And them screaming things like 'kill' and 'slaughter'. "ENEMIES! Form up! But keep moving! If we stop, we're dead!" Easier said then done to be honest. Those that aren't leaning on each other for support are quite drained and sore. But they muster the courage and prepare for the incoming barrage. Lude PM Strife came a stop in a panic. The light revealed the beasts that took over the fields. "Goddess be damned!" He spat out as he watched the monsters advance toward the royal guardsmen. Lude was still a ways away He sped toward the group cutting down any beast that stood in his path. #hyrule_castle_town Sydney PM Moving through the town he fed off the dark magic in the air. #hyrule_castle Ganondorf PM Sitting upon the throne of Hyrule Castle, Dragmire looks about at the corpses of guards and dark monsters that lay in the throne room. The handful of creatures that survived stand at eternal attention, ready for his orders. Taking this room had been tougher than he presumed it would be, but it had been done nonetheless. With that objective ticked off, he had already started to exert his influence. While the castle is known to be pristine with white brick, a beacon of light to all - it is now covered in globs and goops of malice. It hangs from the walls and ceilings, tainting the visual beauty that it provided. The ball of light in the sky that forms out of seemingly no-where of course draws his attention. For a moment he is stunned - an action he is highly unaccustomed to feeling. But that brief moment of surprise turns to anger, as his fingers clench around the arms of the throne. "Rauru..." He practically chokes on the words, such is his rising anger. "That bastard old man. Why can't you just be gone once and for all?" Standing from the throne, he steps over to the window to examine the work that had been done. The ball of light sits up there - burbling away. "Hm." #kakariko Kentas PM Kentas heard the horn call off in the distance but stayed close to Torgem, he saw Shura dash off in a state along with other armed villagers but he could only stand still, hand on his dagger, his eyes gaze to Torgem as he asked, both curious and worried, "What is that sound Mr Torgem? I feel uneasy hearing such a faint but obviously loud noise." He gazed around the village more people arming themselves for something, his amber eyes turn to the elder's house as Tika and Netri made both a sudden appearance and returning all the same. Radella zoomed high into the air, her gaze off towards the horn, she felt like she could remember hearing such a horn before, "That is no good.. seems like danger is coming." She mumbles in her flight to nobody but her fairy self. #hyrule_field Lude PM Lude charged toward the group, Strife maneuvering around the beasts, and coming to a stop at the front of the group. He dismounted his steed and drew his blades. "It is time to get you home gentlemen." Tara Soft PM Unfortunately for a certain Dungeon Diver, night fell as she was underground and she came right up under the charge. She gives a disgruntled snort and gestures in front of her, dropping several beasties into a quagmire, carefully arranging her outfit as the monsters suffocated. "Can I have a nice night, for once?" Itami PM "I do," Itami offered to the guards, taking the lead before them. She used her broom to give her lift and speed to head off. Not enough that she would be out of sight of the go guards. Finding her path illuminated, she briefly looks up to it and attempts to find the source. Although, it's a bit too bright for that to be done. Besides, now she knows the full extent of the beasts that were after them. "We can't fight them all..." But they could stave them off. Off she goes heading in the direction of Kakariko, gathering her magic so she could sweep through some messes. The chanting of 'kill' and 'slaughter' was all the more reason to get to the village, but spare no enemies. Reinforcements PM Lude is a professionally trained soldier on a horse that can thunder across the fields with ease. The rest of those coming to help mostly don't have a horse - but the light that now hangs in the sky fills them with such vigour that it feels like they can sprint for a hundred leagues without problem. "There they are!" One cries, holding up his slightly bent sword high to the sky. "Provide the cover to get our troops to safety!" The reinforcements crash into the wave of monsters like a wave on rock. Cries of pain and anguish fill the sky as swords and weapons of all sorts skewer into fleshy bodies of hylian and monster alike. Monsters PM Dragmire's minions are everywhere and unrelenting. While their main focus was on the guards at first, their attention is drawn to Lude and the troupe of men and women behind him. Their formation shapes to a defensive motion on one side, immediately lessening the offensive power that was directed at the royal guards. Despite being mostly mindless, they press on without fear. Failure would mean a fate worse than death for these poor sods. #kakariko Netri PM Back in her nursery, Netri was quite upset at not being able to help everyone. She waited for a bit before trying to quietly open the door to her nursery. Poking her head outside she did not find Tika or Wolf. Taking her chance she slowly crawled out the the front door and tried to open it. #hyrule_field Guards PM "Lude!" The Captain recognises the soldier riding towards them, gaping a little as he dismounts. "Agreed. If you can get us to the Village with this mage, then we will be in your debt." As they pressed on towards the Village, the monsters that were hammering at them are distracted by the reinforcements coming from their destination. But they are still partly under attack, and the guards fight bravely to the best of their ability. But after already defending themselves against Ganondorf and his critters, and then the malice, their physical ability and mental fatigue placed them at a great disadvantage. Already they were starting to lose others. Regardless, they follow Itami as best they can, the circle of royal guards moving across the fields. Rauru PM Phew...that's done. And now, time to become scarce. e.e; Ganondorf would most likely guess who was behind this literal beacon of hope, and no doubt he'd love to snuff out one of the Six Sages. Rauru turns into a shimmering trail of sparkles and flies away, leaving the combat to the more physically capable folk. Vyl PM Off in the distance Vyl could hear the horn, it gave him a chill up his spine, he was drilled relentlessly to know all the calls and horns both his brethren and the Royals could use for aid. His left hand began shaking before his right hand dominantly slammed and latched onto his wrist, the corners of his mouth twisted into a grin again before a flash of light appeared out of nowhere, the orb of light glowing harshly against the dark sky's. Though his mask guarded against such sudden dazzlement he still reached up to rub his eyes before moving into action, "I will just go with the flow and go all out.. should be fun~" An aura built up around Vyl, though clearly the synergy of hostility and preservation could be felt emanating from it. He dashed through the dark the sound of monsters left and right of the swordsman, did not even phase him. He unleashed a flurry of strikes from an Iaijutsu stance, quickly sheathing his blade as remains drop all around. The Sheikah closes in on the light and the group ahead, though he has unexpected merged with the monster horde unnoticed, another smile builds on his face as he strikes from the darkness still at their back. Picking off the horde piece by piece, moving around like a gust of wind, many of the poor beasts wouldn't notice the weaklings being picked off at the back. #kakariko Torgem PM "I don't know." The goron was not a royal knight, nor did he have any sort of kinship or knowledge of Hylian military protocol. For all he knew that horn could have just been a mercenary! "Best just to stay here and let the people who know what's going on do their thing." #hyrule_field Lude PM Lude charges toward the hoarde cutting down those in front of him. He could move alot faster now that his armor was off. "Where the hell were you all? The village was undefended!" His swords cut through a lizalfos in front of him. Shura PM Shura who was on his way cleaveing though the eluminated monsters only when he had to helping the other ment arounf him scaveageing one of the mobs wepons thankfully to spare him the masumane he was saved untill he had to use the thing. running through a bocoblins head with a battle warn blade no use in being soft with the enimy right who cares if the blade broke poped into shuras head as he swung the blade with a heavy swing every time as he had kept with the group on the way to the other group. (edited) #kakariko Netri PM Using a chair as a ladder she got the front door open, success! She made a dash toward the stable but stopped in her tracks and ran toward the rocky man. Coming up to the counter she found a stool, dragged it closer to the counter itself and climbed it so she could talk to him. "I need my sword and shield rocky man!" #hyrule_field Monsters PM The enemies are nigh endless. They had gathered from the darkest parts of Hyrule, with numbers nigh overwhelming. The only thing against them was their lack of cohesion and unity. Truthfully if they marched as an army that possessed any sort of command they would likely trounce this group! But as it were, they were all individuals. And some of these monster breeds did not like each other - so didn't mind too much when each other got slain. >__>; On that note, the numerical advantage is cancelled out by the strict discipline that the defenders possess. So as Shura and Lude slice down the foes with neat ease, two more seemingly sprout from their place. They flail their weapons in return, hoping to injure all they come into contact with! Granted, some of these creatures wield clubs. Which don't do a lot of damage to the armoured royal guards. Then of course there is Vyl - silently picking them off from the rear flank. Itami PM Itami continued to try and lead the guards forward, but the amount of monsters eventually became overwhelming. They'd have to stop for now and that left her to enjoy a bit of destructive magic usage. With the amount of magic she built up, she hopped off her broom and a fireball formed at the tips of the bristles. With a swing, she sent forward the explosive ball of energy to clear a path and allow the soldiers to keep moving forward. She could only hope she wouldn't have to continue doing this or her reserves would disappear quickly. "Continue clearing a path this way!" Lude PM Lude sheathed one of his swords, drew his shield and took a defensive position in front of the guards. As Itami let loose a fireball Lude took the opportunity to cut down any disoriented enemies. Shura PM Shura despite being in the midst of battle had nothing but a grin on his face after all he was a swordsmen by trade this was his life useing a strange stance along with the blade one alittle wilder then most would see but strangely each strike was preciseand powerfull he however uses the sheath of the masumane and his borowed blade to do his best blocking the various wepons his left arm getting strikken twice by clubs from his blind side. #kakariko Netri PM "Hurry! Hurry!" Netri started flailing around to get his attention. Torgem PM "You will receive no such thing." Torgem rumbles, eyeing Netri as she bursts in. "They are not yet complete. Even if they were, I would not let someone as young as yourself march out to the fields. I may not be the smartest goron, but even I know that would not be wise." #hyrule_field Guards PM "Hold the line!" The Captain calls, keeping the strict routine in check. "Don't let them through!" With Itami clearing the way with impressive magic, they shift closer and closer to the Village. In time, they are close enough to the walls that archers stationed upon the walls are able to unload volleys of arrows to provide more cover. They were starting to reach the safety zone! Reinforcements PM "YARRRGGHHH!" The men and women who have rallied to support the royal knights cry out in battle as they battle in extreme combat. Bodies fall. Blood spills. The sound of metal bashing upon metal constantly rings throughout the air. #kakariko Kentas PM Kentas approached Netri who had snuck her way here for apparently her order, he placed his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "He's right.. it is too dangerous for us small people out there." He insinuated to himself and her before clearing his throat. "Though that doesn't mean we can't help people here!" The Kokiri yelped happily as a childish grin builds on his face. He then looks around the Village, whereas some were arming themselves, other villagers cowered in terror for what could come their way. #hyrule_field Monsters PM The magical fire which is unleashed upon them from Itami, followed by the volley of arrows and the brutal yet undisciplined way in which they fought eventually erodes the confidence of the beings. If that blasted ball of light had not appeared in the sky and given them such confidence, all of this would be different! Upon getting too close to Kakariko, the creatures begin to call their retreat. They knew better than to charge right into that place. They prefer the safety of open fields. With howls of displeasure they turn their backs and sprint away into the distance - perhaps keen to get away from Dragmire; the being they had failed. Tara Soft PM As the battle raged and shifted towards Kakariko, Tara simply maintained the morass that circled her, not bothering to assist or hinder. In fact, the woman isn't aware there is a skirmish, the dungeon's special way of insulating one from the outside made her miss the commotion. Instead, she picks through the corpses that float towards her in the magical quicksand she created, thinking it was just one of those weird monster migrations they've been having over the years. _Oh, well! More monster bits to sell!_ She thinks as she rips a sandy necklace off of a Moblin carcass. Vyl PM As he pushes around the back, gutting and executing various pawns, Vyl's mind wandered, he killed like a machine and pressed on to pull more of the horde away from one side, before switching back and forth. His mind beckoned himself with thoughts, "Why are you doing this? _Do you feel sorry for them?_ *Just slaughter their puny attempt at escape already!* _You are just as pathetic.._" a gloved hand striking his own temple to shush the voices of his own darker desires. The Sheikah swung grand arch like strikes at the horde around him, throwing many dead monsters to the ground before disappearing into smoke. His speed was still top-notch for his flanking strategy but his focus was slipping with every whisper in his head. He carelessly cuts down a moblin who struggles with it's dying breath to hold his blade. A roaring grunt comes from a nearby Stalfos who turns a small portion of this army of evil towards Vyl. *Tsk!* Vyl tuts at himself before ripping the blade through the rest of the moblin, he flicks the katana downwards throwing dark blood at the grass under his feet. The smell of blood and metal grew stronger with every second, this was a warzone and clearly this wasn't even the worst of the battle, fire could be smelt further along as he spots a falling fireball shoot down from the sky. Now alot of the horde has began to run and Vyl uses the distraction to make a large circular swing, butchering many more monsters till the rest could see how outmatched they were. Itami PM Itami was glad. The battle was swift, but bloody. They've made it within enough distance that she can finally rest. She felt invigorated, mysteriously so. She's not one for large battles. She had her time for those in a life now past. Maybe it was that light or maybe she was happy she'd lived through it to be able to start her business anew? Whatever the case, she's served her purpose here. "I suppose we're going to need a lot of assistance with tending to wounds. I will see if I can find some herbs. There should be plenty out in the field. I had even more at the shop, but I have no desire to go back to Castle Town." Spoof PM There is an almighty cheer from the escaped guards as they reach their destination and file into the Village via the narrow path. The reinforcements that survived follow them in, some of them carrying each other after suffering great flesh wounds. They had died for each other, but in the end the majority of the guards that left Castle Town had made it. In fact, there had been few casualties. Though once inside Kakariko, it doesn't take long for word to spread on why the guards were here in the first place. Ganondorf had taken the castle through force. Though Zelda and her immediate aids were safe, the King of Evil now sat upon the throne to Lord over all.